


Couples Costume

by Sinistretoile



Series: Hallowe'en [28]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Chris has an idea for a costume.





	Couples Costume

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16 of 31. Prompt: ‘We should do a couples costume.’ - ‘We’re not a couple.’ - ‘Could we become one? I have a great idea for a costume and I’m in love with you.’

Chris sipped his coffee, opening the paper. Dodger barked as he ran into the kitchen. “Morning, buddy.” He scratched the pup’s head as it rose up on its hind legs to rest his fore paws on Chris’s thigh. “Was he good?”  
“Oh yeah.” Chris’s neighbor hung the leash on the peg board. “Played with a couple other dogs, peed on a tree, rolled in some leaves. Good times.”  
“Right.” Chris laughed, glancing at her over the top of his coffee cup. “Good times.” He took a sip then set the cup down. “So uh…you going to Mike’s Halloween party?”  
“Yeah, but I don’t know what I want to go as though. Everything for women is marketed as a slutified version of a men’s costume. Sexy police officer, sexy mobster, sexy zombie.” Chris laughed. “What about you?”  
“I don’t know. I’ve got a few ideas.”  
“Yeah?”  
He looked down at the paper tactfully. “We should do a couples costume.”  
Her eyebrows shot up, almost into her hairline. She choked on the coffee she’d just taken a drink of then coughed to save herself. “But uh, Chris…if you haven’t noticed, we’re not a couple.”  
Evans leaned back in the chair. “Well, could we become one? I have a great idea for a costume.” He shrugged, his heart racing. Blush colored his cheeks. “And I’m in love with you.”  
She choked a second time, dropping the coffee mug to his counter. It spilled across the tiled. “Shit. Sorry.” Her eyes watered as she cleaned up the coffee.  
Chris stood up and helped, taking the soaked dishtowel from her trembling hands. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”  
“Not upset.”  
He tipped her chin up. “Then…?”  
“Surprised.” He raised an eyebrow, waiting. “Shocked you feel the same way.” He smiled her insides became a carnival. He leaned down and pressed a soft, gentle kiss to her lips. She sighed, opening to his eager tongue. He draped her arms over his shoulders as he deepened the kiss, pressing her back against the counter. Their eyes slowed opened and she smiled. “I love you too.” He kissed her again, his thumbs rubbing the skin underneath her shirt.  
“Now about that costume…”


End file.
